


Little Malec Moments Part 1

by Fandom746



Series: Little Malec Moments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Complete, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: Small oneshots based on our favourite ship, Malec. All based on a single random word prompts.As always, the characters belong to the awesome Cassandra Clare and Freeform.Includes the first 15 prompts.





	1. Sleeping At Magnus's

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun, and dont forget to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> This is my first post and im still trying to figure things out, so bear with me. More stories to follow.
> 
> Im open to taking word prompts for more malec stories.

When Alec woke up in Magnus's loft the first time, he spent it in Magnus's couch, having accidentally fallen asleep while talking to Magnus. The surprisingly dreamless sleep and his feeling of complete rest overthrew him for almost a week, until he finally recognised the feeling he got only at Magnus's house and nowhere else was- It was the feeling of peace.  
  
Ever since then, Alec would sneak out of the Institute, which began to seem increasingly suffocating and hostile, and would sneak into Magnus's home, merely to sleep there. Of course, he would always disappear long before the sun rose, but nonetheless, Magnus realised Alec's nightly excursions and left him hot cocoa beside the couch from that night onwards, until one day, when Alec finally decided to fall asleep in Magnus's bed. From then on, two cups of cocoa was always found beside the bed, to be enjoyed before sleeping.  
  
Even when Alec began sleeping in Magnus's bed, they lay at a respectful distance apart, until one day when Alec absolutely refused to move away and insisted on sleeping right beside Magnus, their bodies touching, because he wanted warmth and Magnus had thrown away his sweaters. Magnus didnt mind it at all.  
  
This continued even when the temperature in the room was quite high, resulting in both of them being unable to sleep alone in a bed. Which was why things became a hundred times worse for both of them when, after the break up, they found themselves facing the impossible possibility of sleeping in a cold bed, without the warmth of another body under the covers.


	2. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the characters belong to Cassie.
> 
> Also, sorry for the slight angst.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments.

_"Enjoy today for tomorrow, you will lose your life."_

The prediction rang in Magnus's head, and judging by the look Alec gave him, the same thought took precedence in his head as well.   
  
"Magnus, believe me. I will do whatever is in my power to save you. I love you, Magnus." Alec muttered softly, hugging Magnus from the back, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Magnus nodded slightly, then forced a smile and pulled Alec into a portal, determined to spend every last minute with Alec, travelling the world together.   
  
They arrived back in the loft late on the night, and clutched each other tightly, falling asleep with their limbs entangled together.   
  
The next day Alec got an urgent SMS regarding Magnus, and left quietly without waking Magnus up, pausing only to kiss Magnus's forehead and lips one last time.  
  
Later that day, Magnus woke up to an empty bed, no note, and a shrill ringtone. It was Izzy, yelling into the phone in a panic. Alec had been kidnapped, most likely by Valentine's men. That was when the truth came crashing down, and Magnus fell to the floor, too exhausted to remain standing.   
  
Because he had just lost Alec. And Alexander Lightwood was his life. The prophecy had come true after all.


	3. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Cassie.

Fire was a constant companion for Alec.  
  
It was near the Institite fireplace that he had spent time frolicking around with the five year old Izzy, and later on with the baby Max.   
  
It was fire that ringed Alec and Jace when they stood facing each other in their respective circles during the parabatai ceremony, and it was flames that rose up around them in a blinding blaze when they stepped into the larger circle, and exchanged the runes, tying Alec's soul to Jace's for eternity.  
  
It was Magnus's fire-like blue sparks that flew around Alec after the encounter with the Greater Demon in Clary's old house, desperately trying to knit his skin together and heal him, because Magnus could not bear losing him just then, even though they had barely spoken before.  
  
It was the fireplace at Magnus's home that was always warm and welcoming, as if hosting the spirit of Hestia, the Greek Goddess of the Hearth. This fire always warmed him to the bone, irrespective of how he was feeling, made him feel like he belonged there. Like he was home.  
  
It was the flames which flickered in the deep depths of Magnus's green-gold cat eyes, that completely consumed him and before he knew it, he was in too deep. And Alec was willing to do everything in his power to keep the flames in his eyes from going out, to keep Magnus happy, and safe.  
  
It was fire that burned bright on Max's funeral pyre after Valentine's attack, Max's small body providing too less fuel for the fire to be sustained for long. The fire too was snuffed out much too early, just like Max had been.   
  
It was Magnus's fire-like magic that always healed him when he was hurt, which was many times over the years - much too many to count.  
  
It was heavenly fire that had been contained in the sword of the Angels, which had returned Jace back to himself, and which had finally allowed the destruction of Valentine's son Sebastian.  
  
At the wedding ceremony it was Magnus's blue fiery magic that spun and danced around them, flickering in between the torches of fire that had been placed lining a path on the beach. It had burst out in happiness and enveloped all the onlookers, surrounding Alec with warmth, love and acceptance.  
  
It was the fire of memories, the flames of protectiveness and strength, the fire of righteous duty as a shadowhunter that allowed Alec to fight against demons every day without losing heart.  
  
So it was fitting indeed that it was fire that flickered around Magnus's fallen body, draped in white, as Alec screamed and cried for Magnus to get up, for Magnus to look at him one more time, one more kiss, one more hug. It was fire that he saw envelope Magnus's body, the red-orange hue of the funeral pyre, and not the blue of Magnus's magic, which had saved Alec once more but failed to save its wielder.  
  
It was fitting that it was fire into which Magnus disappeared, as if compensating for the loss of fire in Magnus's glassy open eyes. The fire in the green-gold eyes, that never reappeared.  
  
And just like that, fire lost its meaning to Alec. There was no fire in him or around him that fuelled him to move on in life. Everything was dark and cold like the used up fireplace filled with the burnt remains of firewood.


	4. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Cassie.

"I require all of your memories about one particular person - that shadowhunter you love so much. Give me this and i shall heal the girl. You have an hour to decide and prepare. But know that without my help, the girl will die. Do not take too long to make your choice, demon spawn." The Greater Demon hissed at Magnus and disappeared.  
  
Magnus turned away from the pentagram, and met Alec and Jace's eyes. They were filled with fear and worry, so much that Magnus knew he didn't really have a choice at all. He knew that he would agree no matter what, if it was their only chance of saving Izzy. Magnus looked down at Izzy lying on the couch, in a coma that no one could wake her up from. Except the Greater Demon.  
  
"Magnus....give your memories as in? You won't....you wont remember me? " Alec pleaded with wide tear filled eyes.  
  
Magnus gave a small sad smile and nodded his head, just once, but that small gesture seemed to shatter Alec completely. Alec fell to his knees, staring up at his face, and Magnus could only now fully observe without a trace of doubt the love Alec had for him.  
  
"I have to do this Alec. For you, and for Izzy. But there may be a way out. I have dealt with enough demons asking for memories before, so I've needed to develop a recovery system. It takes time Alec, but if you are willing, you will be able to retrieve my memories." Magnus said softly. He saw Jace glance at Alec, and before Alec could reply, he heard Jace speak up, " We will do whatever is required. Just tell us how."   
  
"I can weave a spell around a particular object close to your heart Alexander, so that the bond between you and this object will ensure that I am bonded to you too. It will contain my memories of you, all that i can fill within an hour. Then, later on, with your strength Alec, i can retrieve the memories. Some may be lost...."  
  
"But a chance at retrieving anything is better than no chance at all. Come back to me Magnus and we will build up more memories - a lifetime worth of it." Alec said, setting his jaw fiercely, the light of determination shining in his blue eyes almost too brilliant to look at.  
  
Jace gasped and Magnus froze for a minute. "Alexander Lightwood, was that a proposal?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Magnus, come back to me, and i will repeat this question to you. But for now, i figured we needed something to hold on to. So, Magnus, will you marry me? And take this - " Alec pulled off his Lightwood family ring, and placed it gingerly in Magnus's outstretched palm, the metal warm from all the contact with Alec's skin. " Use this for the spell?"  
  
Magnus still stared at him with shock, and Alec's conviction started plummeting to the ground. "You dont have to marry me just because i said so Magnus....if you dont want to.... its fine. Just, use the ring for the spell ok? I will like how it looks on you, and it seems to be the most suitable object to store and trigger memories. Magnus.... say something...."   
  
"Yes! I will marry you Alexander! Of course I will! If i get my memories back....and now i am more convinced than ever that i will. Because do you see what you did? You linked a beautiful memory to the very object whose presence on my hand will already trigger me to perform spells, to attempt to find out more about it, even if i dont remember anything about it."   
  
Magnus took a sudden deep breath and smiled. "Tell Izzy to plan the wedding alright? She will enjoy that, and it will keep her from feeling too guilty over what has happened. I intend to have a spring wedding, about 3 months from now. All the memories ought to be back by then."   
  
_"Because this, Alec, will connect my heart directly to yours. And i might lose my memories, but you live forever in my heart, and it will never forget you. I will come back to you Alec, because my heart will always come back to you. It is yours forever and ever."_   
  
Magnus bent over the ring, whispered an incantation and bursts of colour - all the memories of Alec and himself flew up in the air and dissolved into the ring. He slipped the Lightwood ring onto his finger, where it took its rightful place, and turned around to face the demon once more, no longer despairing for he knew now that his heart would lead him towards Alec no matter what.


	5. Soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Cassie.

Magnus smirked happily and shivered with excitement for what he had planned that evening. It was supposed to be a small dinner together, uneventful among the large number of dinner dates they had gone to, but with Magnus around, it was definitely going to be anything _but_ uneventful.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Magnus jumped when he heard a tentative knock on the door. Alec had arrived. He grinned widely again, mischief glinting in his cat eyes, and then schooled his features into an unconcerned look and wrenched the door open to reveal Alec in shadowhunter gear. Magnus smiled at him, delighted by the fact that if things went his way, that shirt would soon have to be discarded and he could finally get some colour on Alec.  
  
"Magnus.....what are you planning? " Alec demanded suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You have that look on your face. Im in trouble arent i?" Alec asked again, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Magnus was unperturbed. "No such thing. Come on, lets eat." Magnus pointed towards the dining table, already set up for a meal.   
  
He handed over a bottle to Alec, having stripped the label earlier to remove all clues as to its contents. "Shake this well, and then open it. I decided we could avoid alcohol today, so ive got us some fruit juice." Magnus winked and moved behind Alec, standing just out of range.  
  
Alec, poor unsuspecting Alec did as he was told, and barely had he unscrewed the lid, that a massive torrent of liquid splurted out of it and onto his shirt. Alec spluttered under the assault and heard Magnus's laughter right behind him. Using the shadowhunter skills that he was known for, he put his reflexes to the test, and immediately aimed the mouth of the bottle at Magnus.   
  
An equally large cascade of liquid splashed onto Magnus's clothes, and he stopped laughing immediately. "Alec! My shirt! Soda is not good for my designer shirt! " Magnus yelled out, making Alec laugh even louder, clutching his sides desperately. "Serves...serves you right.." Alec managed to gasp out amidst giggles.   
  
Finally he had calmed down enough to stand up straight again, and he noticed Magnus sulking in the corner, plucking at his soda stained shirt sadly.   
  
"Magnus..... you can magic it away, i have faith in your clothes restoring skils. But as for now.... I'm sopping wet and still very hungry, so can you get me something to wear and can we eat?"  
  
Magnus scowled, but softened when he saw Alec's expression. Technically, his plan had worked. But now, Magnus realised there was something he wanted even more than he wanted to see Alec in his colourful clothes.  
  
"Fine, lets eat. But on one condition. No shirts." Magnus muttered and lifted his wet shirt over his head, flinging it near the fire to dry it. Alec merely shrugged, and at that Magnus pulled him closer by the beltloops on his shadowhunter gear, and pushed his wet shirt off his body too. And they had a lovely dinner, but a short one, because both of them were much too distracted by the other's bare chest to do much more than stare at each other, occasionally sharing idle touches filled with love and reverance.   
  
And Magnus believed from that day onwards that soda was the most underappreciated food item ever, and determined to give the manufacturing company a standing ovation for their efforts.


	6. From Juice To A More Grown-up Drink

Magnus remembered the first time Alec had ever drunk alcohol - when Izzy had dragged him out to Pandemonium to celebrate his 18th birthday. He remembered how the same group of shadowhunters had ordered fruit juice a few years ago, until, at age 16, Izzy had honed her rebellious streak and tried out the famous cocktail drinks of Pandemonium.   
  
He remembered the bitter look that sat on Alec's face when he realised that he would have to try wine - Izzy was not going to let him leave otherwise. Something about it being a ritual for when people turned of age. Chuckling to himself, Magnus remembered how captivating Alec's eyes had been - they had been the reason why he had begun falling for him so long ago. And on that same date, every year, as a tribute for that particular day when he had seen Alec for the first time, Magnus organised a party, with only fruit juices, like how Alec used to admire. And that was the day that Alec would be most happy with, the single party that he enjoyed. Magnus couldn't find it in himself to complain about it either - it was a gift to just see Alec happily smiling, surrounded by friends and family.  
  
Magnus was convinced now, like he had been that day years ago, the way to Alec's heart was through juice.


	7. Ceiling Fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Cassie.

Alec lay awake on the bed beside Magnus, rigid and alert, as he tried to listen carefully to the sounds of the dark. He heard it again, the creepy skittering noise, and it chilled him to the bone, causing his hand to spasm and clutch Magnus's hand even tighter than before, knuckles turning a pale white colour.  
  
Leaning across the bed, with minimum movement so as to not joustle the sleeping Magnus, or the other creature he suspected to be in the room with them, Alec switched on the bedside lamp. He looked around the room with a rapidly thumping heart, searching for even the slightest hint of the hated creature. When that yielded no results, he peered upwards into the dimly lit room, and saw the ceiling fan spin lazily above them.  
  
Alec stared at it with full concentration, having finally located where the noise was coming from. He saw the fan squeak again as it spun once more, and realised that the sound he was hearing was not from his mortal enemy, the spider, but rather from the loosely hanging ceiling fan.  
  
Alec scowled up at it. He knew that it was controlled by magic, and had no switches at all. So there was no way to stop the fan.  
  
Thinking that at least he knew the source of the sound, Alec switched off the lamp, and again curled himself up beside Magnus. But the situation was no better. Every time he heard the skittering noise, it only reminded him of a massive spider crawling across the ceiling, waiting to drop down on him without warning. His hands were pale with tension, fingernail marks sunken deep into his skin, though it hadn't drawn blood. Yet.  
  
Alec got up again, turned on the lamp, and made a split second decision. He quickly pushed Magnus, still swathed in his blanket, off the bed and down onto the floor, and at the same time stood up on bed, pulled out a long knife from the bedside table, and flung it at the fan. It severed the connection between fan and ceiling, and fell towards Alec, blades still spinning slightly, and Alec flung out an arm and pushed the fan to the other side of the bed, where it crash-landed on the floor with a screech.  
  
Sighing in relief, Alec looked over to see Magnus blinking his eyes slowly, eyelids still heavy with sleep. "Alec, why am i on the floor?" He asked blearily, then took in the scene more clearly. Completely stunned, Magnus demanded suddenly."Why is my ceiling fan on the floor!? Its a ceiling fan for a reason Alec!"  
  
Alec looked sheepishly at Magnus, but couldnt find it in himself to feel regret for his actions. "That fan was giving me emotional torture Mags! It was creaking and skittering like a spider! So i fixed it."  
  
Magnus just stared back at the blue eyes boy still standing on his bed, and a huff of laughter left his lips. "Oh Alexander. Only you...." he shook his head slightly, still grinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Only you would stab a fan because it sounded like a spider." Magnus was still laughing, and Alec merely crossed his arms, frowning unhappily now.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" He asked a little sadly, showing all the vulnerability that he allowed only Magnus to see.  
  
"No. No its not. Its perfect. _You're perfect_." Magnus insisted, then held out his hand to Alec. "Since you decided that the floor was a better sleeping place, care to join me Alexander Lightwood?"  
  
Letting out a deep breath, Alec clutched Magnus's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to the floor. He sat down in Magnus's lap, and Magnus's arms went around him, holding him in place.  
  
"You know, i dont feel so sleepy any longer...." Alec muttered, kissing Magnus's cheek.  
  
"Hmm, me neither. What do you suggest we do? " Magnus asked cheerfully, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"I want cocoa. Race you to the kitchen." Alec muttered, kissed Magnus hard again, long enough to make him breathless, then took off, Magnus right on his heels, as the ceiling fan lay forgotten on the floor.


	8. Rollercoaster

"Alec! No! I'm going to have a panic attack if you take me on it!" Magnus yelped out snatching his hand out of Alec's grasp. He stared up at the massive rollercoaster in The Universal Studios, Singapore, and couldnt help the shiver that ran down his spine. It had been years, decades even, since he had last gone on a rollercoaster, but the memories of the last 2 times stayed in his head.   
  
One time, when he had been dating a vampire girl, NOT Camille, he had dragged her to a rollercoaster ride, and regretted it immediately when she had begun coughing up blood during the ride, which had splattered onto his designer scarf and also onto the people sitting behind them, who had panicked so much that the ride had to be stopped suddenly, leaving them stranded at the highest point with a bleeding vampire.  
  
The other time, the roller coaster malfunctioned, and he was stuck going on the same mindnumbing track over and over again. When his date for the day, a faerie woman had asked him why he didnt use magic to get them out of there, Magnus had replied that he was feeling too sick to do so, and he couldnt pull it off in front of so many mundanes without exposing the shadow world, she had simply snarled in his direction, pulled a pathetic face and jumped off the ride, running away into the night.  
  
Thus to Magnus, rollercoasters equalled having a horrible time. It was one of the places he felt vulnerable in, and he was afraid that maybe Alec would leave him if he realised that.   
  
"Magnus?" Alec's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the pale face turned up to his, blue eyes focused on his face completely. He knew that the vulnerability was openly seen in his face, and that Alec could read it like a book. Magnus turned his face away quickly, but couldnt move further as Alec grasped his chin.   
  
"Hey. Its ok. Tell me. If you really dont want to go, then we can skip the rollercoaster. Its just, i remember you commenting once that you had loved rollercoasters. What changed?"  
  
"I had loved it....but the last 2 times weren't so great. Once i got splattered with blood and another time my date left me on a rollercoaster that was malfunctioning and wouldnt stop. So.." Magnus shrugged.  
  
"Oh." Alec said. "Well, if you dont want to...we can always..." Watching Alec look so concerned about him made Magnus feel all warm and fuzzy. He decided that maybe now was the time to open up a bit more.  
  
Magnus took the plunge. He was done with pushing Alec away. Though he was opening up more nowadays, he still instinctively pulled away whenever he was asked questions. But not anymore. He would give Alec and the rollercoaster another chance.  
  
"Lets go. One more try." Magnus said and tugged Alec towards the rollercoaster.  
  
They got into the first seat together, because Magnus felt claustrophobic being sandwiched between people. He clutched the rails in front of him, worried that something would happen and Alec would leave him. A rollercoaster was always a bad omen for him.  
  
Except it wasnt. Alec noticed Magnus's firm grip on the bar and his tense posture, and pulled Magnus close to himself, as much as the seat belts allowed. "Dont worry. Im always going to be here for you. Breathe Magnus." He whispered, and finally Magnus let go of the rod, but remained clutching Alec's hand, enjoying his first rollercoaster ride in 3 decades. All because of one Alexander Lightwood. 


	9. Darkness

Alec thought back bitterly to the event of that evening as he walked off blindly into the dark. He had come running onto the streets of Brooklyn after hearing Magnus say those dreadful words. It still rang in his ears, over and over again, despite his attempts to block it out.  
  
_Alec i can't do this anymore._  
  
_Its like you are no longer there with me, you disappear so completely into your own head, into the problems of your Institute. Its like i dont matter to you at all._  
  
_My past is quickly becoming the third person in our relationship, and it is something that i can't change, and neither can you._  
  
_I dont want to see you again, Alexander._  
  
Alec scrubbed at his face, quickly brushing away the tears that flowed down his cheek, as he wished for something that would take away the pain that gripped his heart and made it hard for him to breathe. He cursed himself over and over again, not for his actions, for he knew that he couldn't have continued on living with Magnus and acting like things were normal. That had always been an act - Magnus's past always affected him, especially the numerous people he had been with.  
  
No, Alec cursed himself over and over again for having such feelings of insecurity in the first place. He wished he could have been less sensitive, more sure of himself, more trusting of Magnus, more resistant to Camille's manipulation.   
  
He wished he could be more.  
  
Alec tripped over a branch, and splayed on the ground. That was when he realised that he was in a completely unfamiliar environment. Suddenly he felt a hand on his ankle and he slipped into water, the velvety surface engulfing him entirely, but he couldnt bring himself to care, especially after losing Magnus.  
  
Alec was surrounded by darkness but it was nothing compared to the darkness in his heart left by losing Magnus. Nothing would ever be.


	10. Magic Wands

It was in Magnus's character to obsess over a new hobby, or a new trend every decade. His warlock friends had experienced it more than enough times and knew that the best thing to do was to let it run its course. However, this was the first time Alec was experiencing it, and he was pretty baffled and annoyed by it.  
  
This time around, the item he was obsessing over was a magic wand, that he had picked up after reading the Harry Potter books. Magnus insisted on doing magic using a wand now, and he willed his magic to pass through the short stick instead of directly burst from his fingertips. This took extra effort from his side, but Magnus wasn't willing to stop anytime soon.  
  
All this wand-wielding took its toll on Alec, because all of a sudden, Magnus's magic lost its strength, and the Institute wards had to be replenished much more often. But his prime source of discomfort was because of the fact that Magnus now refused to ever let go of his wand, saying "Alec, the time James Potter left his wand, he was killed! " and turning a deaf ear when Alec pointed out that with him being a warlock, he would never be without magic - there was no concept of being powerless because of misplacing the wand.  
  
But more annoying than this was the way in which Magnus's wand would poke him in the most painful ways, in the most sensitive of places when he cuddled with Magnus on the couch after a long demon-hunting filled day, or when they fell asleep together. It was a very big inconvenience to Alec, and he was determined to prove his point to Magnus.  
  
The next day, Alec arrived home later than usual, bruised, battered and sore from hunting a whole army of ravener demons. All he wanted was the comforting softness of Magnus's arms and the feel of the feather-soft cushions of the couch against his skin. However, as soon as Alec placed himself on Magnus's lap, Magnus's outstretched arms circling around him, something hard and thin poked him in the stomach, leaving him painfully gasping for breath.  
  
"Oh dear, Alexander, what happened?" Magnus asked in a worried voice as Alec bent over, taking in rattling breaths.  
  
"Your....stupid...wand poked me! " Alec managed to choke out. He was beyond reason now.  
  
"Magnus, seriously, I'm telling you, either the wand has to go, or i will. I cannot stand another minute of that accursed piece of wood sticking into my skin. Besides, its harming your magic! "  
  
"No such thing. My magic is perfectly fine. And as for the wand - " Magnus began, but was interrupted by a portal opening up in his loft and Catarina stumbling through, injured pretty badly because of what she claimed to be a mugging in Central Park. She was barely conscious, clearly unable to heal herself.  
  
Magnus quickly whipped out his wand and trailed it at Catarina, whispering healing spells, but he sould see that the faint wisps of blue was much too weak to heal her stab wounds. Frustrated, Magnus threw away the wand, and raised his hands to do the spell once more, though he had spent too much energy already, channelling it through the wand. That was when he felt another hand clutch his. Alec's hand. Giving him his strength like he always did.  
  
Magnus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Catarina's wounds close up on themselves and she fell into a deep painless sleep, her body compensating for the loss of blood and sudden adrenaline rush she had been through.  
  
And immediately Magnus knew that he would give up his wand rather than lose Alec. It would be stupid not to, seeing that Alec gave him strength and support to perform the most unbelievable miracles, whereas the wand, for however elegant and classy it looked, was merely a wooden stick that weakened him.  
  
Alec was right. Magic wands were overrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update soon, if i reach 75+ views :)


	11. Raindrops

"Magnus do you think raindrops are just Angel tears? Or is it the other way round? Are our tears actually raindrops contained in our eyes, and released when they overflow from our eyes?" Alec asked, a thoughtful tone in his voice as he gazed out at the rain that pattered the loft windows.

Magnus loved seeing this side of Alec -carefree and happy, where he would just relax and ask philosophical questions. Smiling widely, Magnus brushed Alec's hair back from his forehead lightly and said, "Does it really matter Alec? But for what its worth, i think raindrops are tears. They are very similar to the tears ive seen on the most beautiful angel i have, sitting in front of me - beautiful, lovely tears that makes my heart overflow with feelings. But i hate seeing you cry Alec." 

Alec' mouth hung open for a second more after that proclamation, and then he pulled Magnus out into the balcony, grabbing hold of Magnus's hand as he attempted to magically open an umbrella.

"No, let it rain on us. Its a heavenly feeling, Magnus - having cold drops of water hit my skin, but not feeling the cold because of the warmth your body provides me." Alec smiled up at him, the rain streaking down his face, wet hair falling into his eyes, and Magnus leaned forward to wrap his arms around Alec from the back. Feeling like his heart would burst with emotion, Magnus smiled back, and buried his head in Alec's shoulder, kissing his collarbone lightly. He knew the rain would always remind him of Alec.

So it was, that on another rainy day, Magnus stood in his balcony, letting the rain soak him to the skin. The raindrops hit him all over his body, feeling like a caress, but all Magnus could think about was the startling lack of warmth by his side. 

It was the first rainy day after he had lost Alec, and indeed he was glad now of the raindrops streaking over his face, because it gave him the freedom to express his emotions, to break down fully in the midst of the noisy tapping of the rain against the loft. He was glad that the raindrops would mask the tears that ran down his face, mixing together and he could finally mourn Alec's death.


	12. Boats

"Alec! I want to do the titanic scene with you! You know.....the iconic ' I'm flying ' scene! Come on!" Magnus yelled happily, pulling Alec up from the couch and wrapping his arms around him.   
  
"But, we dont have a ship..." Alec muttered softly, captivated by Magnus's excitement.  
  
"Well...." Magnus began, looking sheepish.   
  
"Magnus! Dont tell me you bought a ship only because i told you i loved sailing!" Alec asked, eyebrows disappearing into his black hair.  
  
"No, its not a ship exactly. Its just a big sailing boat. Come on, you"ll see."   
  
Magnus dragged Alec through a portal and landed on the deck of a brilliantly lit boat. It was evidently new, and had a glittering board hanging over the cabin door, a single word engraved on it in Magnus's timeless handwriting : Malec.  
  
"Because this boat is only for us. Do you like it?" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.  
  
"Yes of course! I love it! When can we sail?" Alec asked, rushing over to touch the board, then flinging open the cabin door to explore the ship thoroughly.  
  
"Right away Captain!" Magnus announced and within minutes, they were sailing off into the sunset, Alec clutching the wheel, Magnus leaning against him from behind, chin resting on Alec's shoulder as they gazed into the horizon.   
  
"Come on!" Magnus dragged Alec to the stern, and with all the excitement of a small kid, flung his arms wide, and prodded Alec, standing in front of him, to do the same. However, Magnus was much too impatient to keep all that distance between them, and very soon, Alec was facing him again, wrapped in the circle of his arms as they took their first kiss aboard the boat. The first of many actually, because the Malec ship had sailed.


	13. Pony

When Magnus accidentally turned Alec into a pony one day, he decided to make the most of the situation. He knew that Isabelle had always wanted a pony, and Alec was big enough to support Izzy's slight weight.  
  
With a cocky grin, Magnus portalled to the Institute front door with the pony and called out to Izzy. Izzy's eyes went wide when she saw the pony standing beside Magnus, headbutting him hard.   
  
"Oh! Magnus thank you so much!" She squealed, and ran forward, flinging her arms around the pony's neck. Surprisingly, the pony didnt shy away from her, but rather poked its nose into her hair and pushed it back softly.   
  
"Oh you sweety! You're so beautiful, yes, you are! I love you!" Izzy exclaimed, kissing the pony's forehead. She saw the pony roll its eyes in a manner very reminiscent of Alec. The way the pony's eyes looked back into hers was also very familiar.  
  
"Magnus, where's Alec?" Izzy asked, and jumped back a step as the pony neighed loudly.   
  
Magnus smirked. "Oh he's around." He said, smiling at the pony. "Now, how about going on a round on this pony?"   
  
"Yes!" Izzy yelled out, and jumped lightly onto the pony, clutching its mane in her hand as she leaned forward and whispered in its ears, "Come on, boy. Lets move."   
  
The pony tossed its head, and stood stock still. Izzy kissed the top of its head and it seemed to decide to humour her, because it began clopping around the yard, and then went into a full gallop. Finally after a few rounds, it came to stop in front of Magnus again, and Izzy slid off its back, feeling the pony heaving beneath her.   
  
She hugged the pony again, ruffled its mane and then turned towards Magnus, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you thank you so much!"   
  
Just then, she saw a flash of light in the corner of her eye, and turned around to see a disheveled Alec sitting on the grass, pushing his sweaty hair off his face, lipstick marks on his forehead.  
  
"Alec? What happened to you? Where did you come from? Where's my pony.....? Oh." Izzy's bewildered tirade came to a sudden halt as she processed what happened.  
  
"It was you!" She yelled out. "You were the pony! By the Angel, i was riding my brother!?" She yelled at Magnus, and watched as his laughing face sudden became pale and stiff. She saw Alec jump to his feet too, a murderous expression on his face, as he rubbed off the lipstick marks.   
  
And that was how the streets of New York saw a man dressed in eccentric rainbow coloured leather pants and a glittery silver shirt run by shrieking while a pair of dark haired siblings ran behind him yelling promises about a painful murder.


	14. Loud

Magnus loved it when things were noisy, when people around him were loud and laughing, everyone chattering away and no one listening. That was why he loved hosting parties so much, because it gave him a sense of being able to just dissolve into the noise, an outlet to pour out his self-doubts and just live in the moment. He loved having loud yelling matches with the warlocks he had known for centuries, playing the music at top volume even when he was alone and it was well past three in the morning, and dancing along to some of the songs with chairman meow in his arms.  
  
Alec loved the quiet, the silence that greeted him after everyone went to bed at the Institute and he was free to just walk into the library and read. He loved the silent communication he had with his siblings when they were on a stakeout for demon activity, when they were planning their attack together, and when they were forced to sit with Marsye and Robert at the dining table for lunch.  
  
When Magnus met Alec, Magnus was struck the most by how captivating he found Alec, whose every action screamed of silence and peace, who would never raise his voice, no matter how exasperating Jace was acting, who loved to talk to Magnus quietly in their loft, every moment with him becoming all the more precious by the soft tone in which he called out his name. And he realised that sometimes, when everyone was always being so loud, perhaps it was nice to be soft too.  
  
When Alec met Magnus, Alec was captured by the loud boisterous way Magnus attended to everything, the sure confident way he spoke to Alec, and the way Magnus would sing even the most embarassing song loudly from the balcony of their loft. And he realised that in a life filled with quiet conversations, sometimes it was nice to be loud too.  
  
Then, when Magnus broke up with Alec, Magnus still held parties at his home, still visited bars just to party the night away and drown his sadness in the noise, like he had always done till then, but he found that no matter how loud and noisy his surroundings were, he was desperately longing for the peace Alec gave him. The parties no longer gave him any joy, the noise no longer reached him, and all was quiet to him as his heart slowly broke apart.  
  
When Magnus broke up with Alec, Alec still got up at night to go read in the library in the quiet of the night, though the reason for his nightly excursions was that he could no longer sleep alone. Alec still had those silent conversations with his siblings, about training, about fighting techniques, about the prejudiced thoughts of their parents, but he could also sense how worried they were about him. Because, though he tried to get back into his daily life filled with quiet soft words, he longed for the excitement Magnus brought him. Now, though he was surrounded by silence, it was no longer a comforting shroud shielding him from the world, but was a loud, deafening silence that mirrored the screams of his heart.


	15. Strong

"I told you! Im stronger than you!" Alec insisted indignantly as he finally got the massive wooden trunk up onto the table.   
  
"Not true. I could have done it much faster and more easily with my magic." Magnus retorted.  
  
"Then why didnt you?" Alec asked, his brow furrowed at the thought.   
  
"Because i wanted you to help me. Because we havent been spending time together much, and because this was one way in which i knew i could make you stay. Because i know that you would always leave me and go." Magnus replied sheepishly, voice so soft that Alec had to strain his ears to hear him. Magnus looked slightly horrified. He hadn't planned on telling Alec the complete truth like that. He peered up at Alec, looking through his eyelashes, worried that Alec might walk away saying that Magnus had only wasted his time.  
  
Alec walked up to Magnus and placed his warm, slightly shaking palm on his cheek. "Magnus, next time, just ask me to stay. You never have to hide your feelings, especially from me. And i promise i will make more effort into never making you feel that way again. I'll always be here for you Magnus, as long as you want me."   
  
Magnus smiled slowly, but Alec wasn't done. "Besides," Alec said with a sudden mischevious grin, " I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than you anyway."   
  
"Oh, you! Take that back right now! Alexander! Take it back!" Magnus shrieked and began chasing Alec around the loft, tickling him mercilessly when he finally caught the shadowhunter.   
  
Giggling, Alec tried to squirm away from Magnus, who had sat on him to prevent any escape and had continued to tickle him at his sensitive waist. Finally, Alec managed to throw him off, and jumped backwards to ward away Magnus's next attack, when his shoulder hit the wooden chest and it slid back to the floor with a ground-shaking crash.  
  
"Oh no! Alec, now we have to lift it up again!" Magnus lamented.   
  
"Its ok. This time, lets do it together." Alec said soothingly.  
  
"Together. I like the sound of that. Because, you know, however powerful you are and however glittery and brilliant i am, we are always much stronger together." Magnus smiled widely at Alec, and together they lifted up the trunk and then collapsed bonelessly against the floor, exhausted, yet exhilarated, because however hard the task was, _they had done it together._


End file.
